


Rage

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angry Sex, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Tommy wants to wear tighter-than-tight shiny skinnies and Adam doesn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

‘Get your fucking ass back in here, you are NOT going out like that and that’s final!’ Adam’s face is on fire, his voice louder than ever and his entire body is shaking with fury.

‘Watch me!’ Is all Tommy answers. He considers taking off his long coat too now, but that would be overdoing it. He’s made his point and Adam will just have to take it. If Adam can go out looking like sex come to life, than so can he.

They’ve had this argument before and Tommy knows Adam is just protective, but damn it, he is tired not being able to dress up to parties Adam takes him to. He’s been dying to wear these tighter-than-tight shiny skinnies for ages and tonight’s party felt like the perfect occasion.

If he’ll ever get to it, that is, because Adam is throwing tantrum after tantrum over it.

‘You really don’t get it, do you? Just because you walk tough and try to act tough doesn’t mean shit to the guys at these parties, they will see you as their prey and will not take no for an answer. They will have you on all fours before you can blink.’

‘Maybe I don’t mind…’

‘You do, Tommy! You so fucking do! ‘No’ will only spur them on, the louder you scream, the more they will keep going. You’ve been to these parties, you’ve seen these people. I can’t protect you from them if you look like this. And yes, you need protection. Fuck, even I need protection in there, why do you think that bodyguard is waiting for us? For a cup of coffee?’

‘Oh shut up, drama queen. Stop treating me like I’m a baby or worse; one of your boyfriends. I’m wearing this, deal with it.’

And Adam deals with it, the only way he can think of. He pins Tommy to the wall. His hand on Tommy’s throat, his face mere inches from Tommy’s nose. His breathing so heavy, it blows the few strands of hair away from Tommy’s face.

‘Don’t tempt me, Tommy. Or do you want me to show you what will happen if you show up like this?’

‘You don’t have the balls… Unless you’re going to let Butch the bodyguard handle it for ya. Which won’t surprise me, by the way.’

Before Tommy can blink, his balls get crushed by Adam’s hand. ‘This is what they do to boys looking like you do.’ Adam spits in his ear, not able to control his rage. ‘They’re gentle at first, get you hard and wanton. And when you get there, that’s where foreplay ends.’

Adam is rubbing Tommy’s dick hard. The rougher he is, the harder Tommy gets. This angers Adam even more. Tommy should not be getting hard, he should not be enjoying this. He should be getting scared, he should be fighting, trying to get away. 

He grabs Tommy by the hair and drags him the few feet to the couch and bends him over the back of it. He’s not bothered to take the damn coat Tommy is still wearing off, he just grabs the bottom and yanks it over his body, covering Tommy’s head. 

Tommy takes it, he doesn’t fight Adam. He lets Adam manhandle him without even as much as a struggle.

‘Why the fuck aren’t you fighting me, Tommy? Why aren’t you trying to get the fuck away from me? You should be crying in a corner right now.’

Adam needs to make sure he can hear Tommy’s answer. He needs to see his face when he answers. He needs Tommy to see how serious he is. He pulls him back up by his arm.

Tommy is not scared, not even a little bit. The same rage Adam was feeling, is clear in Tommy’s eyes. 

‘I ask you again, Tommy. Why the fucking fuck aren’t you fighting me?’

‘And give you that pleasure? No fucking way! I’d rather watch you bending over backwards trying to get me to fight you than please you by showing you how fucking pissed I really am. Is this all you got? Cause so far, all you’ve done is making me want to go to that damn party even more.’

Before Tommy can blink, he’s back bent over forwards on the couch, coat over his head. One hand holds Tommy down while the other roughly tries to shove down the tighter-than-tight shiny skinnies. They both hear a tear and that’s the first time Tommy tries to protest.

But just like Tommy expected, it only fuels Adam’s fire. He holds him down stronger and with forces the skinnies down with more force, causing the back to tear completely at the seems.

‘Shut up. You asked for it. Just like you would have asked for it had you gone, dressed like this. Now you will take it, like the begging twink you portray.’

Without letting Tommy go, Adam reaches backwards to the bottle of olive oil that was left on the table from dinner. He pours way too much over Tommy’s hole and without warning pushes a finger deep inside. Within seconds a second finger follows and not waiting until he really is ready, Adam adds a third one. No mercy, no relent, just pure rage.

‘You still want to go like this? You still willing to take this risk?’ Adam spews, with each word he fucks his fingers deep in Tommy’s ass.

‘Fuck. You!’

The sound coming from Adam is indescribable. He pulls out his fingers and with his oiled up hand, tries to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. In a normal situation, that’s not an easy task but oiled up and in such anger, makes it even harder. 

Tommy can hear curses fly left and right and it makes Tommy laugh. He knows he’ll regret it, but he doesn’t care. Just as long as it angers Adam more.

Again Adam doesn’t give any warning. He pushes his raging hard-on in and doesn’t stop until he’s in to the hilt. When he doesn’t move for a few seconds, Adam hears Tommy from under his coat.

‘What? That’s it? Is this what I’m supposed to be afraid of? Of men getting me all hot and bothered and then go still the second they are inside? Oh I’m shitting my pants now.’

That pushes Adam to his limit. He doesn’t care if he hurts Tommy or not. He needs to be taught a lesson and if he can teach it by fucking his brains out, then so be it. 

He fucks rough and he fucks hard and every time he hears a sound come from under that coat, he turns it up a notch. He calls Tommy every name in the book as if that should make any sense.

All too soon, his balls tighten up and seed travels through the shaft and into Tommy’s bowels. He doesn’t stop his assault on Tommy’s ass though. He just keeps going and going, trying to block the noise coming from under that coat.

When his cock becomes to sensitive to continue, he pulls out and walks away, to the other side of the room. He doesn’t want to think about what they’ve just done, let alone that it had been unprotected. All the anger he just felt towards Tommy is changing towards himself. How could he do such a thing? He practically raped his guitarist and all because he wanted to protect him from the very thing he now did to him.

He’s still a little mad at Tommy for being this stupid though. He should know better than to dress the way he has. He’s a grown man, right? But damn it, there’s not enough protection in the world that would keep him safe like this. 

He hears a groan coming from under the coat and through his lashes he sees Tommy try to get up. Adam wants to bolt, he doesn’t want to see the look on Tommy’s face. He’s sure Tommy will want nothing to do with him anymore. 

‘You’re paying for a new pair of these, you fucker. You ruined them before I got to show them off and the fuck will I show them off next time. I might even wear them on tour, steal all your pretty boy twinks, make them all forget about you.’

Tommy’s voice doesn’t sound like it did a few minutes ago. Yes he is still pissed, but there’s something else in there too. Carefully looking up, Adam watches as Tommy takes off his coat to look at the possible damage on his back. 

But something on the couch catches his eye. A big stain where Tommy just hung bent over. It can’t be what it looks like it is, but damn if it sure does remind him of it. When Adam sits down to check it out, the smell of come reaches his nostrils. 

‘Is that what I think it is?’ He dares to ask Tommy who is still checking out his ass. When Adam looks up at Tommy while he waits for an answer, it looks as if Tommy looks proud. ‘What?’ he asks without taking his eyes off his ass. 

‘Tommy, focus, is this what it looks like it is?’

‘If it looks like it and smells like it, then it’s safe to assume that yes, it is what you think it is. To be more precise; semen... sperm... come... whatever you like calling it best.’

Another round of anger flares through Adam’s body. Can this boy not take anything seriously? The fucker has just come from practically being raped and he treats it like a joke?

‘Is this a joke to you?’ He decides to ask ‘I practically raped your ass and you laugh it off? Is this your thing? Your kink? Do you get off on rape?’

‘I guess so, I never really thought about it. But hey, you got off on my kink, right? And you found out a kink of your own cause you damn well enjoyed the raping part yourself.’

‘Tommy! This is not a fucking joke! You could get seriously hurt if you don’t watch yourself. What if you run into someone who actually does want to rape you, not play with you?’

‘Are you starting that up again? For fuck’s sake, could you give it a rest? I’m still high on my orgasm and you are trying to kill it by talking. Shut up, drama queen, I promise I....’

But Tommy never gets a chance to finish his sentence; Adam’s hand blocks his airways as he pushes Tommy back into the wall again. A new round of rage washing over him... or is that lust?


End file.
